


The Longest Night

by Hils



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Written for thewriterconukWinter Solstic Challenge





	

December 21st had always been an eventful day for Spike. Minimum daylight meant maximum fun as far as he was concerned and the years he’d spent with Dru, Darla and Angelus had been a riot, literally. When it had just been him and Dru things had been a bit more subdued, but with no less bloodshed. Usually they’d find some village or another, start killing just after sunset and crawl off to bed at sunrise with their bellies full and their lust slaked.

Oh, how he wished things were still that simple.

“Come on!” Buffy cried impatiently, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the hustle and bustle of the Sunnydale streets. People knocked into him, not even seeing the glares he gave them. Glares that used to strike fear into the hearts of those who saw him. Now, not even a second glance. The low growls he rumbled in his throat were lost in the chitter-chatter of people trying to find last minute gifts for their loved ones.

Spike remembered fondly the time Dru had given him a wailing infant, still warm from its crib. Happy times.

He felt another tug on his arm as he was dragged into a clothes shop that looked identical to the last ten.

“Buffy, why am I here?” His voice was soft, tired and nothing like the one that usually came from William the Bloody.

Buffy shrugged. “Because shopping’s no fun on your own.”

Spike tried to reclaim what little dignity he had left. “And why aren’t you here with someone who gives a damn?”

Another shrug. “Because you’re the only one with nothing better to do.”

Spike sighed. “A stupid question I’m sure, but why are we doing this now? Christmas is only a few days away. Shouldn’t you have finished all this already?”

Buffy held up a sweater. “Because I’ve been busy fighting the forces of darkness. Do you think Willow would like this?”

Spike ground the ball of his hand into his forehead. This was worse than a chip-induced headache. “I don’t know.”

Buffy sighed. “You’re no help at all.”

Spike’s face almost brightened at that. “You’re right, I’m not. Totally bloody useless in fact. Does that mean I can go now?”

“No. Help me choose something for Xander instead. Maybe picking gifts for a guy is more your thing.”

Spike groaned. This truly was going to be the longest night. Ever.


End file.
